1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalytic converter for treating exhaust gases which employs a monolithic carrier for the catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known to equip an automotive vehicle with a catalytic converter to treat engine exhaust gases for the purpose of emission control. Some kinds of converters employ a monolithic catalyst-carrier of honeycomb construction. There have been developments that utilize metal as a material for such a honeycomb carrier.